Wild house party
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd and swizzle throw a wild party in Vanellope's castle while she's on a date with rancis
1. Chapter 1

**wild house party**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

Vanellope was getting ready to go on a date with Rancis. They were going to dinner and then going dancing in dance dance revolution. He came to pick her up and they sped off into the distance. Gloyd and swizzle snuck into the castle with the help of bill and a few guards. They were planning to throw a party while Vanellope was gone. They brought in some food, borrowed some music stuff from vanellope's media room, and everything was ready

"So how long do you think she'll be gone?" Asked Swizzle

"Knowing her and Rancis they'll be gone all night" said Bill

"Perfect time for a party" said Gloyd

"I've never broken some rules before, but I like it" said Bill happily

"This is going to be the best night ever" said Gloyd

"But if we get caught I'm blaming you 2" said bill

The guests came one by one, the racers came, candy citizens, and even chuck and Mr. Bonbon came, not for revenge, but for fun. The party could be heard all throughout the game, people were dancing all throughout the castle eating, drinking, destroying stuff that wasn't theirs. Gloyd came out of Vanellope's bedroom in a gangster suit

"Hey guys check out this super cool costume I found in Vanellope's closet" said Gloyd before doing a few dance moves

"Be careful that's vanellope's moon-

a laser came out of Gloyds hand and shot a few candy people

"Walker suit" said bill. "Put that suit away, that was a gift from Rancis"

"No way Gumball, I'm gonna have some fun with this" said Gloyd

Bill took a gun out of a secret compartment in the wall

"Vanellope has weapons all over this castle, I don't know how they all work and I wanna find out. Now take the suit off" said Bill

Gloud took the suit off and put it back where he found it

"That's better" said Bill


	2. Bungee jumping

Ch. 2

Gloyd and Taffyta were about to bungee jump from a very tall tower in the castle. Bonbon finished setting them up and looked at how big the drop was

"Now you 2 are about to go down like what, a 10 story drop, aren't you scared?" Asked Bonbon

"No, not really" said Taffyta

"We've been through some things, we're tough" said Gloyd

"Should we be scared?" Asked taffyta

"Why yes, because we're talking about a bungee jump from my worst enemy's tallest tower, aren't you a little scared?" Asked Bonbon

"Nope" said Taffyta

"Not at all" said Gloyd

"Are you?" asked Taffyta

"Now why would I be-

Taffyta grabbed bonbon and jumped out the window. He screamed as the 2 bounced around on the cord. When they came back up bonbon was shaking and clutching Taffyta's jacket tightly, she took him off and placed him on the ground

"That was fun" said Taffyta

"my turn" said Gloyd as he picked up bonbon

"Wait what're you" said Bonbon before Gloyd jumped out the window with bonbon with him.

"I love that man" said Taffyta

the 2 came back up and bonbon clutched the floor tightly

"Stop doing that" begged bonbon

"Okay but this is revenge for nearly killing us when we met you" said Taffyta before throwing him out the window. the 2 watched as bonbon screamed on the way broke into many pieces when he landed

"Don't you think that was a little extreme taffy?" Asked Gloyd

"Don't you remember what he did to us?" Asked Taffyta

"Yeah good point" said Gloyd

"Lets get out of here" said Taffyta


	3. Wrong phone number

Ch. 3

"Gloyd, we're running low on food and the guests are getting hungry" said Bill

"Don't worry I'll just order some more pizzas from Mario's" said Gloyd as he stepped another room and hit a speed dial button, not knowing he called Vanellope

(Restaurant owner)

Rancis and Vanellope were finishing up their dinner in a seafood restaurant and were waiting for the check when Vanellope's phone rang

"Hello?" Asked Vanellope

"Hello I'd like to place an order for delivery" Said Gloyd

"Excuse me?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah, hey Mario, let me get 30 large pepperoni-

"Gloyd, is that you?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh hey Van, how's the date?" Asked Gloyd nervously

"What's that loud noise I'm hearing?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh that's just a couple friends I invited to my house no big deal" said Gloyd

"What do you want, and why am I hearing people chant your name along with swizzle's and bill's names?" Asked Vanellope suspiciously

"Sorry, me no speakie your language, gotta go wrong number" said Gloyd before hanging up

"Something suspicious is going on back home" said Vanellope

"You wanna head back and see whats up?" Asked Rancis as he took some cash out of his pocket

"No I'm sure it's nothing, at least I hope so" said Vanellope


	4. Laser light show and busted

Everyone in the castle was watching candlehead beat boxing very badly on top of Vanellope's throne. Everyone stared awkwardly at her

"Woohoo, how're you all doing tonight?" Asked candlehead to the crowd

the crowd was silent

"Terrific. Now to brighten the night, I cue laser light show" shouted Candlehead

she hit a button on Vanellope's throne that said DO NOT TOUCH and a ball came out of the ceiling and shot lasers, actual lasers that burned whatever they touched. The crowd screamed as they tried to avoid the lasers

"CANDLEHEAD, YOU'RE USING REAL LASERS" shouted Taffyta before helmet was shot off

The lasers fired for 3 minutes until candlehead shut them off

"Woohoo, wasn't that fun?" Asked Candlehead

The crowd booed her off the throne and threw Ice at her. Candlehead was taken by some candy people and thrown through a window. The crowd began partying again to loud music

"Well that was fun while it lasted" said candlehead before passing out

(1 hour later)

Rancis was driving Vanellope back home after their date when they noticed bright lights over the castle

"What on earth is going on?" Asked Rancis as he parked outside

"I can tell you, Gloyd Swizzle and Bill are throwing the best party ever" said Candlehead who walked out from a corner "And I got thrown out a window" said Candlehead as she stumbled towards her kart

"THEY THREW A PARTY IN MY HOUSE" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Gonna use your security system?" Asked Rancis as he and Vanellope walked inside an towards the throne room where most of the party was taking place

"You bet I am" said Vanellope angrily

she opened a box on the wall and hit a few buttons. A plasma gun came out of the ceiling and blasted a few things and scaring the crowd. Vanellope grabbed a mic

"Hello everyone, you all have 10 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BLAST YOU ALL INTO PIECES" shouted Vanellope angrily

The crowd screamed and ran out as Vanellope used the blaster to scare the crowd. Vanellope and Rancis marched to Van's bedroom to see chuck was lying on her bed

"You, out" said Rancis

"You get out ya fool, I was here first" said Chuck

"Get the hell out of my room" said Vanellope angrily

"You get out, I'm trying to watch the smurfs" said Chuck

"Oh yeah, trying to watch the smurfs?" Asked Vanellope as she grabbed a baseball bat from under her bed

"Yeah" said Chuck

"Did you see the one where papa smurf took a bat and beat the SHIT OUT OF A GUY WEARING A WHITE SHIRT AND SUNGLASSES? DID YOU SEE THAT ONE? YOU WANNA SEE THAT ONE?" asked Vanellope angrily

Chuck got scared and ran out of the castle. A few guards that weren't aware of the party dragged Bill Swizzle and Gloyd in. Vanellope ordered the guards to throw them in the fungeon for te night and to help them clean up tomorrow.

"What a night" said Vanellope as she collapsed into her bed

"If you want I can help you clean up tomorrow" said Rancis

"You don't have to do that, it's not your fault my castle's a mess" said Vanellope

"Im just trying to be nice here" said Rancis before kissing Vanellope

"Thanks Rancis, I love you" said Vanellope

"I love you too, well I'm heading home, goodnight" said Rancis

"Goodnight" said Vanellope

(Fungeon)

"I told you throwing a party was a bad idea" said Bill

"You were excited about this" said Swizzle

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN HERE" shouted Gloyd

"NO IT'S YOUR FAULT" shouted swizzle

the 3 began to fight until a guard tazed them

"I don't get paid enough for this" said the Oreo guard


End file.
